


Pretending to Say Goodbye

by eliotghyle



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotghyle/pseuds/eliotghyle
Summary: Hey friendssssss. I'm back from the dead for like, a year? It has been a good vacation for me. Though I really wanted to write something, writer's block got the best from me. So here. A kouhai of mine introduced me this anime way back months ago. I was like confused the first time of what is this anime all about. So I searched about it and it is said that it is a remake of a historical anime long ago. That made me watch it. Guess what, after an hour of watching the first few episode, I was screaming "THIS IS WAY TOO GOOD". And yes it is good, don't you agree? Haha. Anyways, I liked the amazarashi's Sayonara Gokko (the ending song) and I've been listening to this while writing the whole thing. Hope you do too while reading this another crappy work of L. Happy reading love.





	Pretending to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friendssssss. I'm back from the dead for like, a year? It has been a good vacation for me. Though I really wanted to write something, writer's block got the best from me. So here. A kouhai of mine introduced me this anime way back months ago. I was like confused the first time of what is this anime all about. So I searched about it and it is said that it is a remake of a historical anime long ago. That made me watch it. Guess what, after an hour of watching the first few episode, I was screaming "THIS IS WAY TOO GOOD". And yes it is good, don't you agree? Haha. Anyways, I liked the amazarashi's Sayonara Gokko (the ending song) and I've been listening to this while writing the whole thing. Hope you do too while reading this another crappy work of L. Happy reading love.

 "Aniki, I'm hungry. Let's stop for awhile and find food." Dororo said, slightly whining to the older guy in front. Though it appears that the latter is ignoring him.

"Aniki!" This time, the older one stopped and looked around, then looked at Dororo.

"Finally giving me some of your precious attention, huh?" she slightly scoffed at his own description of the situation. Hyakkimaru slowly lifted his prosthetic hand and pointed a tree.

"Fruit." he said and Dororo followed the direction he is pointing.

"Yes yes, I got it!" the younger one climbed the tree and the older was there at the bottom to catch it. 

"Ahhh. Finally eating my fill. That was good." Dororo released a burp after saying that as Hyakkimaru is eating quietly. Slightly looking up, the sun is slightly blazing that it somehow bit his skin. Dororo seemed to notice too. He got up and tap his lower body to get rid of the possible dust that has been there. 

"Let's go aniki. Before the sun gets the best of us. We need to gather information about the monster on this village." Hyakkimaru obliged as he did the same to his clothes. 

The whole day, they were just roaming around the village, asking random people about this rumored monster. There were some people who told them not to mingle with it since it was said that this monster releases weird smoke that makes people faint or even die. Others said that it was not true but there's nothing to lose to be cautious. They also discovered that the monster often appears around 10 in the evening. When the moon shines brightly on the vast plains of the village. 

"Hey, aniki. I don't doubt your combat skills but, about the smoke. Will we be alright?" Hyakkimaru was also worried about that, but Dororo only made it worse by asking. He lightly tapped the small girl's head for assurance. That made Dororo smile.

_If everything goes wrong, I will save you. That's the first priority here, Dororo._

"Okay, bring it on monster!" raising her fist, feeling pumped up after what her big bro did.

Just like a chant, the monster did show up, startled Dororo gave off an 'eeeeeek' as she hid behind Hyakkimaru. The latter, as always charged without any hesitation as he released his prosthetic arms aside. Dororo immediately picked them up and somehow cheered her big brother.

The monster looked like a centipede but a giant one and Hyakkimaru sliced through some of its legs easily. Resulted for it to release an unnerving whine. Satisfied with what he did, he prepared for his final blow. Running from a distance for a kick off for his jump, he raised both of his blades and cut the monster in half. As he landed on the ground, the filthy blood of the monster rained down on him, feeling the wetness and the odd smell, Hyakkimaru again was reminded how he is still so unfamiliar with these senses.

"Ugh, aniki. Now we need to find a lake or a river for you to bath. I always remind you to be careful with this kind of things right?" Dororo said as she looked at the older boy who is now soaked. He helped on putting back his prosthetic arms.

"Let's go?" he asked and the older one nodded and followed Dororo. Now in search for a body of water.

As they were walking, Dororo is talking as usual, and Hyakkimaru noticed something from a far. An unusual color that this is the first time he had seen ever since his birth. But the color was quick to fade out and now an unknown aura he feels. It gave him a chill but he knows that it is not dangerous. It was followed by a soft voice. The voice was a bit low in volume and was replaced by the sound of the stream.

The night has far came, and the land is dark, thanks to the moonlight, it's not too dark for the two travelers to see what they needed to do in the river. Quietly talking, Dororo is again telling her tales and brags about some things when suddenly an arrow came into their way and Hyakkimaru instinctively dived into Dororo to keep her safe. Those instincts were way too good even though the arrow was not sniped directly to them, but on what's behind them. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Dororo immediately blurted out as soon as she caught her breath from what has happened.

"A fox." Hyakkimaru quietly said and looked at the dead body near them. A rustle from the bushes behind them caught their attention.

"I am so sorry about that. I didn't mean to shoot you." a beautiful girl in kimono said and bowed.

_"Pretty."_ Hyakkimaru thought.

"Be careful next time, onee-san. I thought I was going to die." Dororo said and sighed.

_"I won't let it though."_ he thought again.

"I was hunting for my food and around this time at night is really a good timing for these foxes to come out. In return of me being rude to you, why not join me? I live not too far from here." she offered that somehow made Dororo glad. Of course, a food offering for her to fill her grumbling stomach. 

"Really? That would be really appreciated, onee-san! Let's go aniki." she said as she grabbed her older brother's hand thought the latter hasn't finished putting his kimono back. 

"We should hurry or you two will get cold. I have spare clothes there." she said as she quietly tried to lift the fox's corpse. She was struggling to carry it since it's a little bigger than she usually haunted. Hyakkimaru simply got it from her arms and lifted it into his back. 

"Thank you, uhm..."

"Hyakkimaru."

"Yes, his name is Hyakkimaru, and I'm Dororo. Nice to meet you, onee-san."

"Oh, Nice to meet you two, I'm [Name]. Though the way we met was not that nice though." the girl quietly laughed.  
As the three of them walked, Hyakkimaru again felt that unusual aura he felt earlier and if it is right, that aura was coming from this girl who accompanied them. Looking at her silky [hair_color] hair, Hyakkimaru seemed to find it really beautiful. Like a flower among the field of grass, the rose among the thorn.

They arrived on the house of [Name]. It is not quite fancy but it is good enough to be lived in. Better than sleeping on branches of trees or a makeshift tent of leaves. Dororo quickly made herself at home, just as [name] said, as she grabbed some spare clothes inside another room. The three of them prepared what they caught, eat it together, and slept peacefully that night. Though before they slept, Dororo spent a couple of hours to brag and talk about her tales, again. 

The next day, as Hyakkimaru was doing some cutting of firewoods, [name] approached him and gave him a towel as well as a water.

"You don't have to do that you know?" she said and smiled at him, motioning him to sit with her on a bench. 

"This is a 'thank you.'" he said and looked up the sun, shining brightly at them.

"Oh no. This is my compensation on what I did last night. Seriously, you two didn't need to do this. Dororo is happily cleaning inside, I got nothing left to do." Hyakkimaru hummed for response.

"And I am also really glad. I met the two of you. If you're not here, I feel so lonely. This house is also a bit far from the houses in town. Also, people don't like me much." wondering, Hyakkimaru tilted his head on the side for a bit. Laughed bitterly she answered;

"You see, I am a daughter of a late doctor, and the only doctor, in this town. Yes this is still a part of Daigo Kagemeitsu, a land with prosperity. But there was a war. My father was doing his best for the injured people but my father is not a God. Somebody died, as one of his patients. And the family of that person blamed my father and called him sloppy." Hyakkimaru can hear the disappointment in her voice. It felt like she was about to cry. She is sad for her father, she is sad for the accident, she is for the people, she is sad for herself. The mention of the name gave Hyakkimaru a chill down his spine. His father, his own blood. He got to offer his own son to the demons for the village, for the land he owned. How dreadful. 

"It's really unfair." she said. Then silence got the best of them both.

"That's why, I am really glad I found you two and you accepted my invite. You can live here with me! But it seems that you are travelling. Well, whenever you feel lost, you can always come back to me, come back here." she said and smiled sweetly that made Hyakkimaru's heart flutter with another weird feeling. 

"Onee-saaaan. I have something to show you!" Dororo shouted from the window that got [Name's] attention.  
"I'll be right there." she answered as she softly tapped Hyakkimaru's shoulder. Still, the fluttering in his stomach remains. He held his chest, where his heart located and it beats a bit furious. 

_"What is this?"_

A week has passed and the three of them lived like that, until;

"GET THAT WOMAN!" a loud shout from outside the house startled the carving Hyakkimaru and dozing off Dororo. A squeal was heard from outside and an outrageous screams. Both of them quickly headed outside. Dororo covered her mouth from the ugly scene they saw. They were too late. Way too late.

It was raining arrows and got [Name] in the middle of that. The poor girl covered her head with her arms as she was struggling to get covers. An arrow dug into the flesh of her arm, then on her left leg, on her side that halted her on her advances. On reflex, Hyakkimaru immediately ran towards her and deflected some of the arrows using his sword. Lifted [name] on his back and put her into safety with Dororo.

"Not only she is an unwanted person here on this land, but she also keeps a demon child." the familiar voice got Dororo and Hyakkimaru. 

"Brother, you should surrender quietly and we will leave that woman alone. Since you are truly a misgiving in this world." Tahomaru said as he got off his horse.

Dororo was seething with the words darted towards Hyakkimaru.

"You are all cruel! You didn't know how much aniki suffered because of you. You who are his family!" [name] slightly gaining a bit of her strength, sat up to see who Dororo meant, as Dororo helped her and motioned her to stay put.

"It was all for the land, filthy child. Now, surrender Hyakkimaru. For the sake of that woman, that child, and this land. Don't wait for me to come to you." Tahomaru said with dark eyes. 

Looking at how many people around them, ready to slaughter the three of them, Hyakkimaru thought of the best. _If these people would leave [name] alone, she won't feel lonely ever again. They got some of my limbs ever since I was born, losing a life doesn't cost much right? I still haven't thanked Dororo for being by my side the whole time. For the hospitality of [name]. I still have a chance. I just need not these two get in danger. They already got most of my possessions, I won't let them get these two._

Dororo can't say anything, they are in the middle of something she can't joke about. [Name] is injured and was trying to get a hold of herself, silently praying that they won't do anything on Hyakkimaru, that he will fight and don't mind her. She already ought to herself that she will protect Dororo whatever happens since she is the one those people wanted. Those people who loathed his father against the false accusation they made.

Kneeling slowly and raising his hands, Tahomaru got the cue and motioned his men to get Hyakkimaru. Just about the two men would grab Hyakkimaru, [name] shouted that caught everyone off-guard.

"Hyakkimaru, don't! Run away! Don't mind m---" her statement was cut off as an arrow pierced her chest. Hyakkimaru was dumb founded as red was slowly soaking the beautiful silk of [name's] kimono, she's slowly losing consciousness and losing balance. The stunned expression of Hyakkimaru was the last thing she saw before darkness swallowed her, and the aggrieved scream of Hyakkimaru was the last thing she heard.

_"Just how much more. How much more all of you would take away from me?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I just suck. I suck a this. I suck on everything I write. I didn't want to kill anyone but, buuuuuuuut. T_T Please let me know how you feel about this one. As always, thank you for reading and the kudos out there! by the way, you all trash talk me here (eliotghyle.tumblr.com) if you hate me that much. Though I still love you all! xoxo, L.


End file.
